Falcon's Reach
|also known as = None |continent = Gevaudan |area = Unknown |capital = Hydris |demonym = Reacher |currency =Unknown }} Falcon's Reach is a kingdom on the southeast area of the Gevaudan, created by Sarah. Government The kingdom has always been ruled by an old-fashioned monarchy and populated almost entirely by humans. King Walkelin sits on the throne. Infrastructure After five years since the Second War of the Wastes, Falcon's Reach has grown to the size of France, experiencing the full-force of an industrial revolution and a miniature renaissance. It takes about a week to walk non-stop from one side of the country to the other, and double that for the whole perimeter. To accommodate the larger land area, the railroad system has been expanded upon. However, trains aren't the only means of transportation. Within cities, there are trams and hacks. The upper class have zeppelins, carriages, and the rare automobile. Provinces Fairhaven The Northernmost Province: The military and political epicenter of the kingdom, housing the white-walled capital city Hydris. Fairhaven believes very strongly in tradition. They've got knights, kings, queens, the whole shebang. Their main source of income comes from exporting weapons and precious metals, and much of their landscape has been ravaged by the mining of said metals, running many a villager off their land. People from Fairhaven are generally thought to be candid, loyal, and somewhat narrow-minded. Although most nobles are smart enough to be able to maintain family wealth and manage their lands from afar, they tend to think more about the next ball they're going to attend and the next scandal to ruin a reputation. This attitude is not so commonplace for lower gentry. Braile The Southernmost Province: The intellectual hub of the kingdom, where most research into medicine and anything involving the Wastes takes place. It is also the most technologically advanced province, boasting such inventions as the first prosthetic limb and the invention of sonic emitters that help to repel some of the creatures that emerge from the Wastes using vibrations too high pitched for humans to pick up on. Their main source of income is the export of medicine and the money Hydris keeps shoving down their throats to continue their research on the Wastes. People from this province are generally thought of as intelligent, cautious, and devoted to the pursuit of knowledge. Lynne The Easternmost Province: A coastal province unfit for agriculture due to its almost constant freezing temperatures and polluted topsoil, mainly known for its shady underground that houses large-scale black markets, illegal weapons trading, and organized crime. (Yes, that includes assassination. You can put your hand down now.) Rival gangs constantly fight for territory in poverty-stricken slums, and the place is crawling with smugglers, assassins, and pickpockets. The main source of income of its struggling economy comes from fishing and the trading of various odds and ends. People from Lynne are generally very wary, cunning, and resourceful. Lucan The Westernmost Province: Sparsely populated and vast, Lucan consists mostly of rolling plains that are perfect for agriculture. There are few cities in this province, and most people live in small towns or villages that dot the countryside. Some areas have been claimed by local insurgent groups, and numerous highwaymen litter the roads. Lucan is also where most of the recent violent activity and eyewitness accounts pertaining to the Wastes. Their main source of income is the export of produce and lumber, and people from this region are thought to be physically and mentally tough as nails, honest, and sociable. History Into the Wastes Shattered Crown Trivia *Coming Soon Category:List of Countries Category:List of Stubs